


She's a force of nature

by Yellowpillows



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Not Established Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: There are a thousand ways to say I Love You without saying it.Sometimes love isn’t expressed through words but actions. And you will never see a better example than these two. They were made for each other in every way you could think of. So keep loving each other, keep loving the world. Because your love is changing the world.





	She's a force of nature

**Author's Note:**

> I understand that none of these things happened in real life.

Kelley’s back snuggles.

 

Kelley O’hara is a hurricane. She’s loud and passionate and not afraid to show it. 

Not many people get to see this side of her but sometimes Kelley is absolutely still. Hope says that it’s when she’s in her head thinking or worrying about something. Kelley’s mind is also a hurricane. It’s both a blessing and a curse that she feels so real and deeply. Her mind is always running the gears always turning. Always thinking of new ways to help people, new theories on why love exists and most of all just love. 

 

The first time Kelley did this was during a game night. They were at camp and Pinoe decided to host a game night in her hotel room. Earlier that day Pia broke the news to Kelley that she wanted her to be on the back line. Kelley couldn’t help feel hurt.She couldn’t help envy Alex was was well on her way to taking her old spot. But most of all she felt guilty and reminded herself  that this was one of her best friends and she should feel happy for her.

 

The girls knew that Kelley just needed some space and didn’t bring up her melancholy mood. They included her in everything they did and tried their best to cheer her up. 

 

So when Pinoe invited her to game night she accepted without a second thought.  She found herself spectating on a intense game of monopoly going on in the space between Abby and Megan’s beds. 

 

From what Kelley could tell, Hope was losing drastically and Tobin was crushing everyone. She surprised Hope by sliding in behind her and wrapping her  legs around her waist and snuggling into her back. Hope’s body relaxed into hers. It was her way of showing her presence. That’s something that Hope always admired about Kelley. It was that Kelley was loud and a leader but when she was quiet her presence was so strong. To Hope Kelley was like a stake, grounding her. It was the most enlightening feeling she had felt in a long time.

 

Hold my hand?

 

Hope was benched from her shoulder injury. The only person making riding the best bearable was Kelley who was also not a starter. They were playing Brazil and it was a very physical game. The refs weren’t calling anything a obvious foul was committed on Alex in the 36th minute but nothing was called. They could feel the frustration and tension on the bench. Then it happened, Sydney was going up for a header from a beautiful feed off of Tobin and she miscalculated. Kelley swears the sound of her head connecting with the post was the loudest thing in the stadium. There was a very big gash on her forehead, Sydney stumbled a few seconds before falling onto the ground. Everyone rushed towards her all in one moment. It was torturous sitting on the bench watching her teammate and friend struggle and not be able to help. 

 

Kelley wanted to cry, she knew that Syd would probably be out for a while. The trainers shooed the whole team away and they all walked with their heads down towards the sidelines to get refueled. 

 

“Hold my hand.” Hope said sticking out her hand to Kelley. Kelley looked up at her and intertwined their fingers together. Hope offered her a soft reassuring squeeze. They took Syd off the field. Even after that, they didn't let go until Kelley was put in for Syd and scored a header for her. The cheers in the stadium was so loud as Kelley jumped in the air celebrating. She looked towards the bench and shot Hope a giant smile. She pointed her fingers in the air (like Hope’s signature selfie pose) and kissed it. Hope smiled to herself, she knew that Kelley scored for her.

 

Please take your medicine. 

 

Hope is really bad at being sick, like really bad at it. She hates asking for help and usually powers through it, She was especially bad at being sick while being at camp. Which has never happened before. 

 

Kelley, of course, noticed, how Hope had 3 hoodies on and was still shivering and extra grumpy. She confronted Hope that night coming to her door with a bag from Walgreens. 

 

“What are you doing?” Hope asked after Kelley pushed into her room and dropped the bag on her nightstand. 

 

“I’m making sure you don’t die.” Kelley said crossing her arms at her chest. 

 

“I’m not si-achoo.” Kelley rolled her eyes and took out the things that she bought. 

 

She brought some Nyquil, a box of tissues and some snacks. 

 

Hope reluctantly gave up on her denial and curled back under the covers. 

  
She peered at Kelley from her place on the bed. Kelley was squinting at the small cup trying to pour the right about of medicine.

 

Hope’s eyes immediately widened, this is where she stops Kelley.

 

“Oh no Kelley, I don’t need medicine.” She said sitting up. Kelley raised her eyebrows and walked towards her with the cup.

 

“Take it Hope.” She said sticking the cup in her face.

 

Hope shook her head and closed her lips tight like a small kid. 

“Hope just take your medicine, please.” Kelley pouted at her until Hope groaned and took the cup drowning it like a shot. Her face scrunched up in disgust and stuck out her tongue.

 

“Come on you big baby, let’s get you to bed. I told Dawn that you were sick and needed some rest.” 

 

Kelley took Hope’s pillows and fluffed them out and climbed into bed with her. Wrapping her arms around Hope’s waist and snuggling into her.

 

“Kells you’re gonna get sick.” Hope said, Kelley found her snuffy voice adorable/

 

Kelley shrugged, “So be it.”

 

Years later at their wedding Abby made a toast.

 

“I never doubted that these two belong together. You could always see the love between them, it was evident. Sometimes love isn’t expressed through words but actions. And you will never see a better example than these two. They were made for each other in every way you could think of. So keep loving each other, keep loving the world. Because your love is changing the world.”

  
  



End file.
